DOOM: Across The Multiverse
by BooshiOfficial
Summary: The Doom Slayer gains conciousness when he met the other demons of diffrent hells from diffrent universes. As he and his group strolled through their journey, They met some allies and foes.
1. The First Age

**Author's Notes: This might be one of my first stories. So point out my mistakes and errors while you read the story****.**

**Trademarks appearing here:**

**_Doom - Id Software_**

**_Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss - Vivienne Medrano (aka Vivziepop)_**

**_Devilman -_** **Go Nagai, Science Saru, and Netflix**

* * *

As Slayer finally awakes from his unconciousness, he was met with some people looking down unto him.

"Is he okay?" says the rosy-cheeked, blonde-haired one.

"_I don't really know._" says a human, who was taken a form of that-of a devil. (he is speaking japanese btw)

Slayer was confused for a moment, then he suddenly he came into his senses and stand up suddenly. Everyone got startled and strucked a offensive pose. Except for the blonde-haired one. She was holding a devilish-looking trident. With an apple on the base of the sharp parts.

The Slayer looked around. There was some people and, somehow and somewhat, so-called "creatures" standing around him. He materialized a shotgun in his hands to see if these "people" and "creatures" would interact of this. Of course, as expected, the people and the creatures backed a way little. Some are striking a fighting pose. Some are terrified. Some are threatened.

"_According to my Senses, this creatures ARE demons._" said VEGA, startling the Doom Slayer, well, a little. "_But I do not sense off any Argent Energy._"

The Doom Slayer hesitated for a moment, then, he dematerialized his shotgun. Causing almost everyone to sigh in relief.

**_Almost._**

One of the demons, a grey, with a pink bow, demon, intensified her base.

"C'mon, Vaggie." said the blonde-haired demon. "I'm pretty sure he is not here to cause harm."

The demon hesitated for a moment, then eventually, calmed down.

**"What is this place?" **the Slayer spoke.

The demons were startled for a moment. Then a demon spoke.

"Well, currently, we don't really know for sure." the blonde-haired demon spoke.

The Doom Slayer looked at his surroundings. He was surrounded by so-called "Demons." He was suspicious that one of these creatures, or "demons," might try to kill him.

"My name is Charlie, by the way." The demon spoke, offering a hand shake.

The Doom Slayer looked at her hand and accepted it. His grip was unbelievably tight that Charlie thought her hand would burst.

"_The name is Akira Fudo,_" says another demon. "_The, so-called, 'Devilman.'"_

"Vaggie. Vaggie's the name."

"The name is Angel Dust.~" Said the white-with-pink-accents-colored demon, saying in a lustful tone that made the Slayer seemed unsettled.

"**Angel.**" said Vaggie, with a angry tone. This made Angel seemed somewhat amused.

Then an another demon spoke.

"Hello! Im Blitzo! _the 'o' is silent. _And I am the leader of I.M.P.! Are you a piece of shit who got sent to hell..." Blitzo speaks faster and faster until the words were unclear to the Slayer. Slayer silenced him by raising his hand.

"We're not even in Hell, Blitzo." Said the greyish-hound, who was standing in two hind legs and was wearing clothing.

"Blitzo, can we just stop the advertising?" said an imp. "We're not even in Hell anymore. We're just in... a place we don't really know where we are!"

The Slayer inspected the demons who were surrounding him.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a robot was falling from the sky and crashed from the ground.

**_"SAMUEL HAYDEN."_**

"Who?" said Charlie.

Slayer rushed to the robot at an alarming speed.

"Doom Slaye-?" Samuel begins to speak when the Doom Slayer punched him right in the face.

The demons was shocked when the Doom Slayer punched the robot right in the face with pure hatred.

**"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" **The robot exclaimed.

**"THAT. WAS FOR BETRAYING ME!"**

The people looked at them and wondering why this two had a grudge on each other.

The Doom Slayer grabbed Samuel and said:

**"Tell us where the fuck we are. Or I'm gonna shove up a crowbar up on your ass."**

"Ooh, kinky.~" Angel Dust said.

Everyone looked at him with mixed emotions. Akira was both confused and terrified. Vaggie and Charlie looked at him not amused.

Samuel ignored him.

**"Sorry, Slayer, but even I, don't know where we really are."**

Doom Slayer dropped Samuel and scoffed.

"_This son of a bitch is useless anyway._" Thought the Doom Slayer. He had an idea. VEGA. His A.I. sidekick.

**"VEGA. Could you please tell me where we are?"**

"_According to my scanners, We are in a place called Vragadenim."_

**"Vragadenim?"**

"_It means, in this world, 'Dead World.'"_

"_That is uncreative naming. Atleast to this world._" Thought the Doom Slayer.

Then, suddenly, a red portal opened. Everybody was startled for this and prepared for battle.

Then, a robotic leg came out and another, but this time, its more natural looking.

Then came out the full figure. It was a giant demon with cyborg-like features. The Doom Slayer recognized this Demon.

It was the Cyberdemon.

The Cyberdemon roared, causing to fill anyone with terror. Akira faced some demons in his world but not this one. Charlie and her friends was terrified of how this 'demon' looks. Same goes for the I.M.P. The Doom Slayer, well, was not surprised by seeing this demonic lifeform. He faced a lot of demons in his dimension.

The Doom Slayer whipped out his Crucible.

"_Wait._" said Samuel Hayden. "_Where'd you get tha-"_

He was cut off when the Doom Slayer flashed his lightsaber-like sword. Everyone, including Samuel, stared at the Doom Slayer, strucked with awe.

Suddenly, Doom Slayer charged at the Cyberdemon.

He ran so fast that Samuel counted that pace as _5 seconds._

The Cyberdemon shot his laser at the Doom Slayer but, unfortunately for the Cyberdemon, the Doom Slayer simply dodged it and sliced the Cyberdemon into _Three pieces._

People looked at the Doom Slayer with silence.

...

...

...

_I'm really liking this guy, _thought Angel Dust.

"Wow." said Blitzo, breaking the silence. "You should teach me that."

* * *

The Doom Slayer is now bored at walking at this ruined world. So does the others.

This 'dimension' seemed to be empty, until...

They saw a food joint.

"FINALLY, SOME GOOD FUCKIN' FOOD!" Blitzo screamed in joy.

Finally, the group went inside the restaurant and see that nobody is here except the cashier, the employees, and, possibly, the manager.

The cashier was a female with horns, probably a succubus. The employees seemed to be normal people, though except for their eyes. They seemed to be pitch black with red irises.

They went to the cashier and dinged the bell.

"A Normal Food Joint, how may I help you?" The succubus looked at the demons in front of her.

"You guys not from here?"

They looked at each other. Charlie was the first one to speak.

"Hello, I'm Charlie. And these are my..." Charlie looked at them. They seeming to ask her to continue.

"Friends..."

"Well..." The succubus spoke. "We got the 'Friendshop Bundle.' Which is $149."

The demons looked each other in disbelief.

"You fuckin' serious?! $149?! Just for food?!"

"イエス様、それは大きな代償ではありません." said the Devilman.

The succubus looked around. As if she's looking if there is a spy around.

"It's because the company is greedy, that's why."

**"I think we'll pass. Thanks." **said the Doom Slayer.

"Jesus, this company is greedy as EA." Blitzo muttered as they left the restaurant.

* * *

They stopped in a forest for awhile. They made bonfire to tell some stories. Blitzo his "awesome" story at his life on circus. Charlie told everyone about her hotel and the rehabilitation for the demons. Blitzo couldn't believe that she was trying to rehabilitate demons. He snickered at that. Cause he knew it's impossible.

Finally, Doom Slayer was the final one to talk about his story.

"So, Doom-honey." said Angel, saying his now-favorite nickname for the Slayer, which made Vaggie become more annoyed than ever.

**"In the first age, In the first battle..."**

"Well, this seems like an epic story-"

"Shut up, Angel. Just listen."

**"When the shadows lengthened, one stood-"**

"Ugh, can you choose a better one? It's boring." Loona complained.

**"Fine." **

"Okay. Spit it."

**"None could stand before the horde but the Doom Slayer."**

_Sounds mary-sue-like, _Thought Loona.

**"Despair spread before him like a plague, striking fear into the shadow-dwellers, driving them to deeper and darker pits."**

_His dimension's demons? _Thought Charlie.

**"But from the depths of the abyss rose The Great One, a champion mightier than all who had come before."**

Everyone gets excited from this.

**"The Titan, of immeasurable power and ferocity."**

Everyone gets more excited.

**"He strode upon the plain and faced the Doom Slayer, and a mighty battle was fought on the desolate plains." **

"Oh shit..." muttered Moxxie.

**"The Titan fought with the fury of the countless that had fallen at the Doom Slayer's hand,"**

Charlie looked at him. Wide-eyed.

**"But there fell the Titan..."**

**"and in his defeat the shadow horde were routed."**

The Doom Slayer looked at everyone. Even Akira had his jaw dropped.

**"What?"**

"Dude... That's Overpowered!" said Blitzo. "You killed a titan? Bare-assed?

**"Sort of..."**

"I'm liking you now.~" Angel said this as he gets closer to Doom Slayer until someone pulls his hair to give the Doom Slayer some space.

"**OW! **Who's the wise-ass did that?"

"I did." said Vaggie, not amused.

"Okay then! I think we're done here! Sleep tight everyone!" said Charlie, avoiding Vaggie to get down in a fight.

* * *

Samuel and the Doom Slayer had a talk early in the morning. It's about a deal.

**"This is the deal. I'll call the UAC. You protect this people. Lead them into the right path, Deal?"**

The Doom Slayer looked at his outstretched arm.

Then, he shook it.

**"Deal."**

Then, the Doom Slayer went back to sleep. And started thinking about his pet bunny, Daisy.

* * *

**P.S.: _Hope you enjoyed! Like i said, point out some mistakes and errors. Until Next time!_**


	2. The Slaughter: Part 1

**_Trademark/s newly appearing here in this chapter:_**

**_Steven Universe - Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network_**

* * *

Everything went quickly as possible. And, of course, quite getting dull. Day by day. The group had enough of this.

"This is boring, I gotta be honest." Said Millie.

"Don't worry, Millie. We might find some food-" Blitzo starts talking when The Doom Slayer raised his fists to stop the group.

"_What is it, Slayer?" _Akira asked.

Slayer pointed at three figures in a distance. One of them is a tall, with red-hair, and wears red clothing. One is a small cyclops with a young girl's clothing.

Charlie recognized this three figures. It was Alastor, Husk, and Niffty.

Alastor looked at Charlie with surprise while Husk doesn't give a shit and Niffty went to Charlie and hugged her.

"I can't believe you guys are here!" said Charlie, verging with tears.

"Yeeeeaaaahhh... nobody gives a shit." said Husk, taking a swig a bottle. Charlie frowned at what he said but ignored it.

"_I'm quite surprised you're here too, Charlie! and, who are these new friends of yours?_" said Alastor. Gesturing the figures before him.

**"I'm The Doom Slayer."**

"This is Moxxie, Millie, Loona and me! Blitzo!" said the Jester-like demon. Gesturing the people before him. "And we're the I.M.P.!"

"_Ah! You're those people who kills people from the mortal world! How Entertaining._" said Alastor. This made Blitzo anxious. He gets even more anxious that everyone is looking at the I.M.P.

Especially, The Doom Slayer.

Slayer was putting the shotgun at the imp's face, making Loona preparing a battle stance, when Charlie stopped him.

"Wait!"

The Slayer was about to pull the trigger at the imp. But something from the tone of Charlie's voice stopped him.

"They may be killers, but, atleast, they may deserve redemption..."

This made Blitzo giggle at her but stopped when he noticed that the Doom Slayer is still looking at him. **Menacingly. VERY. Menacingly.**

The Doom Slayer hesitated for a moment but eventually lowered his shotgun. This made everyone sigh in relief. Then Akira broke the silence.

"So, what now?"

**"Keep moving, I guess." **said Doom Slayer. **"We might found people like these guys."**

* * *

They keep moving.

Moving.

And moving.

Eventually, they stopped when they see a portal.

"Oh shit! A portal!" exclaimed Blitzo. Everyone sighed in relief that they can finally go home. Atleast, to them.

Doom Slayer knows they aren't going home, just yet. They walked to the portal hesitantly.

"Are we sure this is our way home?" said Moxxie breaking the silence when they are still to the portal.

**"I'm not quite sure, Mister Moxxie." **said Slayer. **"This may be an another ticket to an another dimension."**

Everybody looked at each other. He was right. This might be a portal to an another dimension.

Unbeknownst to them, Slayer was right. It was an another dimension.

* * *

They see a dark forest when enter through the portal. It was peaceful. And quiet. Unfortunately, Angel had to say a perverted joke to ruin the peaceful view.

"This looks a nice place to 'reproduce.'" said the Spider Demon.

Everybody stopped their tracks and looked at the Spider Demon. Vaggie and Charlie was not amused by this.

"What?"

Doom Slayer sighed.

**"We might find some shelter in this place." **said Slayer. **"Since, there's light in that mountain." **

Slayer pointed to the mountain.

The mountain was smooth and sleek. No signs of destruction and danger. Atleast, for now.

"_It appears that the light has movements._" said VEGA. "_Slayer, I recommend you and your friends to proceed with caution._"

Slayer Agreed. Then, he motioned his hands to move as if he's a commander asking his subordinates to move. They move slowly, making sure they won't make any noise. Then, they reached the house.

It was not empty, of course. They are some people inside the house. But three of them look quite diffrent. One of them was a purple girl with a long hair. The other was a white slender figure. Another was a taller figure with block-shaped hair (though they are not quite sure if that's 'hair').

Somehow, there was a noise that made everyone startled. Angel crushed a forbidden stick. This also made the people inside the house looked outside.

"The heck was that?" said the purple-colored figure.

"I'm not quite sure." said the white-slendered figure.

**_Well, _****_Shit._**

Thanks to Angel, the three figures went outside the house and prepared their weapons for themselves. The purple-colored one used a whip. The white-colored figure used a spear. The tall figure used her armored fists as weapons.

The group prepared with a battle stance. Slayer pumped his super shotgun.

Doom Slayer got reminded of the quote of the Seraphim.

**_Against all the evil that hell can conture._**

**_All the wickedness that mankind can produce._**

**_We only sent unto them..._**

**_Only you..._**

**_Rip and tear..._**

**_Until it is DONE._**

* * *

**_STEVEN'S P.O.V._**

* * *

Steven was only staying up until the time of 12 AM for his favorite show, Crying Breakfast Buddies. It was about talking food crying and such. No matter how silly it is, Steven still loved it.

He was watching one of the episodes when he heard the conversation of his friends, Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet, noticed a sound coming from outside.

Steven decided to eavesdrop the conversation.

"The heck was that?" said Amethyst.

"I'm not quite sure." Pearl responded.

"Why won't we check outside to see it's not an intruder?" Garnet suggested.

Steven opened the door slightly so he cannot be noticed. The trio went outside and whipped out their weapons.

Steven was walking slowly so he can watch the commotion.

_"I wonder what is on outside." _Thought Steven.

* * *

**_BACK TO SLAYER'S GROUP..._**

* * *

"Angel, The Slayer told us not to make a sound!" said Vaggie.

"Well, it wasn't my fault!" said Angel, who was getting annoyed because this argument.

**"Quite."**

The trio was now preparing in a battle stance. Slayer was now desperate to see if these "people" are truly human to avoid consequences, for it may caught attention to the same kind as them.

"Come on now." exclaimed the white figure. "Don't be scared. We are not here to do harm."

As they said this, Slayer had an idea.

**"Charlie."**

She turned around to see the Doom Slayer speaking.

**"Speak for our presence."**

Charlie hesitated. Does these trio really here not here to do harm? Or is this some kind of trap... The only way to find out is to obey Doom Slayer's command.

She stepped out in the bushes hesitantly. This made the trio to look in surprise. This person doesn't seem harmless at all. Probably, a girl who is just lost.

They think of that until others went out of the bushes. First, Alastor, Husk, and Niffty. Then the I.M.P., Vaggie and Angel Dust. Then, Akira or Devilman. Lastly, The Doom Slayer.

Only the Doom Slayer made the trio shivered down their spine. The "Slayer" can go by many names. The Hellwalker. The Boogeyman Of All Demons. Lastly, The Protector Of The Multiverse. Though he isn't confirmed that he "protected" the multiverse yet, It was one of his many nicknames.

"Who are you guys?" The purple-colored figure spoke, breaking the silence.

"We're the crew of the Happy Hotel!" Charlie said nervously.

"We are the I.M.P.!" Blitzo said excitedly

"Akira Fudo. Also known as, Devilman."

The trio looked at the green-clad armored person.

"A-and you are...?" The white figure said nervously, though she isn't quite sure if this person is REALLY the Doom Slayer.

**"The Doom Slayer." **said Himself.

* * *

It was early in the morning.

The Slayer's group still slept in the living room, rather comfy and soundly. Except for the Doom Slayer. He wasn't there for some reason.

Suddenly, there was clanging that made everyone in the living room woke and shook.

"Okay, all of you!" The purple figure from last night spoke to the group, banging a cauldron. "You got some introductions and explanation to do."

"Aw, for god's sake, I've been sleeping comfortably in this comfy couch!" Blitzo exclaimed, pretty upset when the purple one clanged the cauldron.

"Well, sorry for interrupting your sleep." said the white person. "I can see your sleeping soundly but, we have to talk about this 'situation.'"

The group looked at each other. This is a family talk. A very serious one.

* * *

They explained everything about themselves. No matter how inappropriate it is. From the Hazbins' to the Akira's. Then, they explained how they met the Slayer.

The 'Crystal Gems,' as they call, the purple-gem was named "Amethyst," the white one was named "Pearl," while the tall one is named "Garnet."

"By the way, where is the Slayer?" said Pearl.

They looked around. Then, they spotted the sliding-doors open.

"_Oh no..._" They said this in unison.

* * *

**_SLAYER'S P.O.V._**

* * *

Slayer walked through the town, ignored all of the people who are looking at him with curious looks. He heard a song bursting from the speakers at the side of him. The people was listening to rap music. He kind of preferred Nu Metal than this kind of music.

Eventually, he arrived at the donut joint. It was called 'Spacetries.' He sat down at the chairs from one of the tables. This is a pretty nice place to get some food or dessert.

"Um, may I help you?" An employee asked.

**"One cup of coffee and a chocolate donut." **He said.

"Is that all?"

**"Yes."**

"That'll be 10 dollars, sir." The employee said.

He took out his wallet and takes exactly 10 dollars and gave it to the employee.

The employee kindly accepted the payment and went off.

The Slayer went deep in thought. He wondered is there any demons to slaughter. That's what he does. Slaying the demons that are trying to kill his people. Especially his pet bunny, Daisy. He didn't just kill demons just for that reason. He also kills demons for his dead family.

* * *

Back to the group and the Gem Trio, along with Steven, they were finding the Doom Slayer.

Steven is quite curious about the Doom Slayer. He seemed to notice that this "Slayer" is quite similar to the main character from the First Person Shooter where you brutally kill demons.

Yeah, Steven saw weird or brutal stuff, nowadays.

As they see Doom Slayer on a donut joint, they ran to him, ignoring the faces when they ran across through the people.

When they reached the top of the hill, they saw Doom Slayer enjoying his dessert. Of course, he is not wearing his mask while eating. His face was scarred, but his handsome face was not affected by it. He has blonde hair. Which adds more to his masculinity.

"Wow." Blitzo said as he saw Doom Slayer's face. "Did not know that this guy is handsome young man."

"Dad." Loona said.

Blitzo looked at her.

"Are you becoming gay?"

The Gems snickered at this statement. Steven included.

"No. Loona, please."

"Admit it. You are becoming gay because of Stolas-"

"Loona, that was one FUCKIN' time!"

"Woah there, jester." Steven said. "Watch your language. People are looking at us."

Blitzo looked around. Yep, he was right. People are looking at them. Probably because of Blitzo swearing.

"Okay, sorry." said Blitzo. Finally breaking the silence.

"Hey. Steven." said Charlie. "I remember you talking about this 'school' for the Gems. Can we go there? I'm curious

Steven considered this for a moment, because of this sudden suggestion, he wants to see his old friends, Lapis and Peridot again. They were there to see if the Gems are doing fine.

To Doom Slayer, something bad is gonna happen when they reach ther He could sense it.

"Okay." said Akira. "Where we should we get a car. Slayer-san seems to big to fit in a normal car."

"We might hire a big van." Said Steven.

After that, they went off to find a car.

* * *

It was minutes when they left off to see the Homeworld school.

Something isn't right. They were hearing muffled screaming in the school. Slayer gritted his teeth. He knew it. There is something VERY horrible is gonna happen.

They stopped the car when they saw Peridot and Lapis running in the distance.

"What's going on?" Steven said as they get out of the van.

Peridot was stuttering because of fear. Lapis was the one who is speaking.

"There are creatures attacking the school." said Lapis. "They went from a red portal. Not seeming to stop for the moment-"

**"What do they look like?"**

Slayer's entourage is sweating, for that Doom Slayer is bloodthirsty for killing demons. _His _Demons.

"Um. Sorry?" said Lapis.

**"I said..."**

He pumped his shotgun, which caused everyone to back away.

**"WHAT. DO. THEY. LOOK. LIKE." **said Doom Slayer, Intimidating the green and blue gems.

"W-well..." Peridot started. Doom Slayer knew what exactly she is gonna say.

"There are some creatures who had spikes in some of their parts of their body, some are flying-meatballs-that-shoot-plasma-from-their-mouths, some are goliaths with lava spikes on their hands, some of them are some-type of a rhino, some are skeletons with cannons in their shoulders, and one of them is some sort of knight, holding a shotgun in his left hand while the right hand has a battle axe." Peridot stated.

The Doom Slayer stood up and looked at the school in the distance.

**"Imps, Cacodemons, Barons Of Hell, Pinkies, and The Marauder." **Slayer corrected.

"Huh, uncreative names you got there, but, cool." said Angel.

"So..." Akira spoke. "Are we gonna rescue the gems or nah?"

**"Correction..." **Slayer said, which caused everyone to look at him with curiousity." **"Let us, no, ME rip and tear the demons."**

Everybody looked at each other nervously. This guy is really _the_ Doom Slayer.

* * *

Doom Slayer, the Hazbin crew, the I.M.P., the Devilman, Steven Universe and the Crystal Gems walked through the now-in-ruins Homeworld school. Except, for the demons in front of them. The demons looked at them at curiousity and that curiousity had turned into anger.

One of the Revenants screeched into one and ONLY one person.

Everybody looked at the one the Revenant was screeching at.

The Doom Slayer.

The Crystal Gems evacuated the Civilian Gems at safety. Actually, in their backs. To watch and witness the brutal execution of the Demons.

Doom Slayer walked through his entourage.

**"All of you. Protect them. I take care of this sons-of-bitches." **Slayer said. The last part made everyone look at each other in surprise. They don't know that Slayer can actually swear.

Doom Slayer cracked his knuckles in anticipation as a faint heavy metal music starts playing somewhere.

* * *

***BFG DIVISION STARTS PLAYING IN THE BACKGROUND***

* * *

"Who the fuck is playing that music?" said Blitzo.

People looked around to where that music is coming from. Then, They realized it was coming _from the Slayer's suit._

As he readied his shotgun, the Demons charged at Doom Slayer. They are now facing their fate.

He shot at a nearby imp then began shooting every imp he sees. Brutally doing headshots at the imps. He ripped apart the last of the imps.

Then, three Cacodemons blasted their plasma at the Doom Slayer. He did something that surprised everyone, he _double _jumped at one of the Cacodemons than ripped their eyeball out, then he jumped to the others and did the same thing.

The Cacodemons were dropped dead at the ground.

The people behind him were shocked at seeing the sheer brutality the Slayer caused.

They were watching a horror movie. Except, the Doom Slayer _was_ the **horror**, and the demons _were _the **victims**.

Now, he slayed two Revenants by smashing their two heads into each other, then he killed the other three with his plasma rifle. There was blood covering the entire ruins right now. Which unsettled the people behind him, who were watching the brutality for the past minutes.

"Oh god..." Vaggie said as she watched the massacre in horror.

"Jesus, who is he?" said Akira. Sure, he brutally kill demons in his dimension. But never this brutal.

"I think I'm gonna throw up..." said Peridot, covering her mouth.

Lastly, ninety-nine percent were killed in the slaughter. The Marauder was the one who is not slain. Not yet...

"You may be powerful enough, Slayer." The knight said, in the most prideful way possible. "But, I think your life ends here."

He brandished his axe, similar to the Slayer was wielding. Except Slayer's was a sword.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. The Slaughter: Part 2

As the two Knight Sentinels sizing up at each other like two lions for a fight, The Hazbin Crew, The I.M.P, Devilman, and The Crystal Gems were chatting about what to do next.

Until, Blitzo suggested a betting game.

"How about we start a betting game?" Blizo suggested. "So we can kill the boredom were having here."

Everybody looked at the imp with disbelief.

"Seriously?" Said Amethyst. "You're suggesting betting for a brutal fight?"

"Count me in, Jester." Said Angel. "I still have the money I have slept with other men."

"What does that mean?" Steven asked.

Everybody looked at each other. Vaggie looked at Angel. Charlie looked Akira. Everyone looked at everyone.

"You don't wanna know..." Akira finally spoked.

"Okay...?" Said Steven. Still confused about Angel said

Akward silence.

"So..." Said Blitzo breaking the akward silence. "Are we gonna start betting game or what?"

Another akward silence. Even more akward than before.

"Ugh, fine." Said Vaggie. Breaking it. "I got 10 dollars for Slayer."

"I got 5 yen for Slayer." Said Akira.

"I might bet 2 dollars for Slayer." Said Steven.

"10 bucks for Slayer." Said Angel.

"Woah there," Said Steven. "10 bucks? Just for the Slayer?"

"I want to be his wife someda-"

**SMACK.**

"Ow!"

"No seas una puta, pedazo de polla chupando demonio." Vaggie said, angrily.

"Alright, 20 bucks for a tie." Said Blitzo.

"Why do you want a tie?" Amethyst questioned.

"I have a feeling it's gonna be a tie since this guys have the same strength from each other." Blitzo said as he pointing his thumb at his back.

They looked at Slayer and the Marauder.

They were brutally beating the shit out of each other. Slayer hacked-n-slashed Marauder with his Crucible while Marauder hacked-n-slashed Slayer with his Argent battle-axe.

Eventually, another music is playing.

* * *

***THE ONLY THING THEY FEAR IS YOU FROM THE DOOM ETERNAL OST STARTS PLAYING*******

* * *

"This is some intense metal." Said Loona, admiring the metal Mick Gordon created.

"Why you're admiring such noise?" Moxxie asked.

"Because it's music to my ears, boomer." Insulted Loona.

Moxxie was confused about what Loona said, but, later on, he ignored it.

As the guitar got intense, The Slayer switched his Crucible to his Super Shotgun and blasted it at his opponent.

Unfortunately, Marauder had his shield ready.

Then he quickly tried to slash his Argent Axe at Slayer but Slayer had a trick up on his sleeves. He shot the Marauder BEFORE he could slash his Argent Axe. Which caused him to have a wound in the side of his stomach. Even showing his guts and ribs, which caused the onlookers to sicken. Except for Loona. Everybody sworn she said "That's metal as fuck" under her breathe.

Eventually, he switched his shotgun to his chaingun, nobody believed their eyes. He LITERALLY _pulled a chaingun out of nowhere._

"Where does this guy keeps his arsenal? From a portal or something?" Said Akira, questioning where does he kept the weapons.

"I don't know, Akira," Said Pearl. "Not even legends of him tell it."

He shot the Marauder multiple times, leaving bullet holes in his body. Despite the holes in his body, he seems to be unsettlingly well.

He then charged at Slayer. Only to be shot by his Ballista. Another weapon of Doom Slayer that resembles a mechanical crossbow.

Surprisingly, Marauder seemed to be fazed. Then Doom Slayer approached the Marauder, preparing for his glory kill.

The Crystal Gems saw this coming.

"Children, please close your eyes." Said Garnet. "You might witness a brutal kill from the Slayer."

Every children closed their eyes, including Steven, even though he isn't a child anymore. He doesn't want to see real life gore.

The Slayer activated his blood punch and punched his opponent in the stomach, which made Marauder coughed up blood. Then, he uppercutted the chin of Marauder. Then, he grabbed his axe and sliced him in half.

Blitzo just looked in disbelief. He can't believe he lost.

"So, Dad?" Said Loona.

Blitzo looked at everybody behind him, anxious.

"You're gonna give us the money or what?"

"Uh..."

"That guy is not dead."

Everybody looked at Doom Slayer.

"The Marauder." He said. "He is not dead. He gets resurrected everytime i kill him."

"HAH!" Blitzo exclaimed. "We're gonna have a round two!"

Everybody groaned at him. Knowing it's a tie.

Everything seemed silent right now.

"So..." Said Akira, breaking the silence. "What we're gonna do now?"

* * *

They were walking silently. Not sure what to do. Talk or just walk to the van. The silence gets worse everytime the Doom Slayer takes a step. He seemed to be silent since the fight between him and Marauder. Nobody breaked the silence. Not even Angel.

However, in another place, there was this creature looking at them in the computer.

"Damn it..." It said. "I was gonna release more demons to launch it at the the group behind him."

"Like I told you..." Another creature spoke, a female. "We're gonna do something to the one of the planets of Gems."

That seemed like a pleasant idea.

"Do it." It said. "For my own sake, do it."

"As you wish, Dystroyyr..."

The Dystroyyr (pronounced as "Destroyer"), One of the seraphim's enemies, was planning to rule the multiverse for his own entertainment.

**"Soon, the multiverse will be at my hands, along with the Doom Slayer dead."**

Then he released maniacal laugh.

* * *

Doom Slayer was just standing there. Looking at the skies. He never seen the sky since he last disappeared. He saw the skies were burning red. Along with a impaled head of a bunny. That wasn't an ordinary bunny. That was Daisy. His pet bunny.

Memories flashed before him. When he first had her, the moments with her, everything.

He was busy thinking about Daisy when a call inside his helmet emitted.

It was Samuel Hayden.

"_Would you like to answer Hayden, Slayer?_" VEGA asked.

The Doom Slayer nodded, receiving an audio call a second later.

"**Slayer.**" Hayden said in a robotic voice. "**How's the situation going?**"

"**I've fought demons earlier...**" He answered.

"**I've heard about it a few minutes ago.**" Said Hayden. "**It was disastrous. How they get there in the first place?**"

"**I don't know, Hayden.**" Said Slayer. "**I don't really know...** **what's crackin'?**"

"**We found another weapon kept in your fortress after the months of The Icon Of Sin was destroyed.**" Hayden stated, Slayer already know this weapon, though. "**You'd called it the Unmakyr.**"

"**Yeah... Probably more powerful than the BFG - 9000.**"

"**I'm going to end this call... business-related reasons.**"

"**Aight, cya, dumbass betrayer.**"

"**Rude.**"

And after that, the call had ended.

He planned to bring his friends, no, _Allies_ to The Fortress Of Doom tomorrow.

* * *

It was a beautiful day.

Slayer is just standing there to watch the beautiful sunrise.

Like I said, he never seen beautiful sunrises since his earth was destroyed.

"Hey."

Slayer turned around. It was Angel, along with his newly-made... _Allies._

"We're ready to see your fortress, Slayer!" Said Blitzo, excited to see his fortress. "Sounds like it's gonna be a hell of a man-cave!"

At the back, Steven and The Crystal Gems were pretty excited too, but, rather nervous on the other hand.

"**VEGA?**"

"_Yes, Mister Slayer?_" Questioned VEGA.

"**Open the portal to The Fortress Of Doom.**"

"_As you wish, Doom Slayer._"

After that, A large blue portal in front of them appeared.

"Ah shit, here we go again." Akira said with a sigh.

They went inside, just like the time in that unknown universe.

* * *

As they went inside the Fortress Of Doom, they were amazed by the display, but, there's this one thing they did not expect.

They were lots of stuff a geek would collect. Like, figurines, comics, books, and other stuff.

"I..." Pearl started speaking. "Did not expect this place to be a place of a geek."

"Yeah, that's what makes him even more cooler!" Said Amethyst. "C'mon. A giant intimadating figure that is actually a geek? That is rarely seen!"

The Doom Slayer smirked under his mask as he watched his allies taking a lookaround.

After years of loneliness, he had finally had something he never had.

_He finally has people who understands him._

* * *

**_And there you have it! The Part 2 of The Slaughter! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_btw, ill be making a skit chapter after this, so stay tuned._**


End file.
